Connecting You Now
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Aleksandra makes a late night call to Mei-Ling Zhou from halfway across the world just to say goodnight to her sweetheart and sing her a their song.


_AN: If you would like to commission me, send an email to valkurion7 discussing what you want. Prices start at only $7!_

* * *

 **Connecting You Now**

"Hello, this is the Operator. How may I connect you?"

"Da, ya khotel by pozvonit' odnomu Mey-Linu Chzhou. Mestopolozheniye - Pekin." Aleksandra Zaryanova informed the phone operator in her thick and luscious Russian tongue, asking that she place a call to Beijing, to the one woman in the world who she wanted to talk to on this day - June 1st. It was a hallowed day for both of them, and for other members of their organisation; Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Armani who were on holiday along the Nile at this moment, enjoying themselves. Lena Oxton, Emily and Amelie Lacroix, in their lovely chateau in southern France. Even Sombra and Satya Vaswani who were no doubt either sleeping together or watching a romance film in black and white in Bombay. Aleksandra just wanted to talk to Mei on this day, she wanted to speak to her even if they were over half of the world away from each other. "Zvonok dlya Aleksandry Zaryanovoy," Aleksandra told the woman just after.

It was strange that despite the woman was speaking English, she could understand Zarya's Russian perfectly. Then again, the US was ploughing forward in the world, and a lot of the workers of the public sector were bilingual or better.

"One moment Miss Zaryanova, connecting you to Beijing now, will you accept the charge?" The operating woman asked the pink-haired beefcake of a women before hand, just checking she was fine with paying so much for a phone call. Despite the times, one direct call from New York to Beijing was still a lot of money for a conversation. Aleksandra did not care, she wanted to talk to Mei-Ling too much.

"Da, charges are fine, please connect," she spoke swiftly, sat on the edge of her bed a little desperately, hoping the call would go through alright. She just wanted one call, one call today and then they would be meeting once again next week when Zarya took to the World Championships in Hungary and Mei would be done with the climatological experiment and she could join her too.

"Connecting you to Beijing, Miss Zaryanova…" The Operator spoke again and before too long, the tone changed and rang again to Mei. Seconds later, as Aleksandra twirled the cord of the hotel room phone around her finger, with nails painted. She'd painted them differently this morning, not her usual neon pink, her stereotypically girly pink. No Zarya had painted her fingers all different colours. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo on each hand because of the mark of the occasion, the first day of the month.

Which was why she could not help but call Mei.

"Nĭ hăo? Zhè shi Zhōu Mĕi-Ling bóshi?" Came Mei's adorable and cheery voice over the line and Aleksandra could hear from the inflexion in her voice that the Chinese thirty-one-year-old was smiling, blissfully. She was positively gleaming down the other end of the line. Her glasses almost slipping from her chubby, yet absolutely gorgeous face. "Yàlishāndà shì nĭ ma?" Mei asked, checking it was Aleksandra.

"Mei! It is me! Zarya! Are you okay? Mei! Hello?" Aleksandra switched to English, as middle-ish as she was at it, she switched because she knew Mei knew that language better than she knew that better than Zarya's fluent and absolute Russian. It was a little struggling with the tongue and all the grammar, but Aleksandra tried and remembered much from her days fighting and being exposed to everything in America and Britain. Lessons with Lena Oxton helped. "Mei? I spent a lot of money to make this call, are you there Mei?" Aleksandra asked again.

She heard Mei-Ling chuckling and then giggling on the other end, there was a short amount of time lag on the call but Mei could hear every word from the beautiful butch weightlifter's voice. Every thickly spoken syllable and letter pronounced by the pink-haired lady fell into Mei's ears and made her chuckle all the more when she heard them. Because her research had taken her deep into the mountains all over China and surrounding Asia, Mei and Zarya had had a little time to talk, now she was back in Beijing at the research centre, she could finally relax and talk to her girlfriend.

Mei giggled a little more. "Tīng dào nĭ de shēngyīn Aleksandra shì fēicháng hăo de!" Mei responded, telling Aleksandra how good it was to hear her voice, it felt so amazing to hear that beautiful Russian accent down the line, and just when Mei was about to head to bed. While it was only about eleven in the morning for Zarya on the Eastern seaboard, for Mei in Beijing, it was a whole twelve hours later, and she was in her frilly nightgown ready to turn in for one of the final times without Aleksandra. "Wŏ gānggāng zhŭnbèi shuìjiàole," Mei told her, relaying that she was getting ready for bed.

Aleksandra deflated herself, slipping down the width of her own bed. "Mei, I am so sorry darling, I forgot about the time difference, I am so sorry Mei," the Russian heavyweight and every weight drooped, wishing now she hadn't of called if it meant keeping her darling Mei up from her precious sleep. Mei had a small sleeping disorder after coming out of the ice, she slept very long hours for it was the only way she would have the energy to take on the day. She slept sixteen hours usually and did work for eight. It was a rough routine but she broke it a little too often for Zarya herself, to share as much time as she could with her tall and muscular woman.

Mei was chuckling again nevertheless, she was laughing at Zarya, the beautiful and confused muscle machine. "No, silly, it is okay! I would postpone sleep indefinitely if it meant I could talk to you Aleksandra!" Mei called back, in English now, so she wasn't talking in a language Aleksandra could not. If she was with her in New York, Mei would be wrapping her slightly thick arms around her girlfriend's head and holding her close to her ample breasts. Zarya loved her face being there anyway.

"Oh, you don't mind talking before bed?" Aleksandra asked, surprised that Mei would stay up for her. It was often that Mei would be downing cup after cup after cup of espresso while she worked with Zarya and the rest of the organisation of NEOverwatch. Often it also was that she killed herself to stay up into the long hours of the night just to be in Zarya's strong arms but awake with the rest of the girls as they stayed in each other's companies. She was often so tired after it, so so tired she missed the odd days when she was out of spoons to carry on. Each task required a certain number of them and Mei had a supply of very little.

"Méiyŏu! I really do not mind 'Sandra! It is so lovely to hear your voice, I have missed you so much dear, so much. It has been very lonely here even in Bĕijīng, I wish I would have come with you to New York now for the training and events," Mei sounded sad when she said that like she was deeply regretting the offer to help the new company of climatologists with their experiments and research for two months. It had been a long two months and Miss Zhou had missed her 'Sandra for every single day.

"Hey now golubka. Do not think of the time we have not been together," Aleksandra told Mei as she saddened, in her beautifully thick and eastern Russian accent, the beauty of it, the heritage and the age in it, even if Zarya was only twenty-eight and younger than the climatologist. It calmed and cheered Mei-Ling a little after the short time lag. "What is the song we sing together Mei? Sing it with me now? It is not long until we see each other again, sing it with me now? Like that night at Fareeha and Angela's party for the organisation?"

"Okay 'Sandra," Mei's little voice came a second later.

Aleksandra began too, with her lips curling into a soft smile and her polished nails coming to cover the mic piece of the telephone so all her voice could go into it. "Oh sit down, oh sit down, oh sit down… Sit down next to me…" Zarya sang beautifully and quietly, and when she stopped for a pause to resume again, Mei joined in.

"Sit down, down down down down, in sympathy…" Mei sang and they both smiled on either end of the line. It was beautiful, two women bordering on middle and thirdly aged, on opposite ends of the earth almost, singing down the phone to make the other smile.

"Te, kto chuvstvuyut dykhaniye pechali…" Aleksandra sang in Russian because she knew that Mei adored it when she sang her native tongue. It was a common thread among the women and girlfriends of NEOverwatch. All were from different countries and all had different first languages, even Orisa. Fareeha spoke Arabic, Angela spoke Dutch German, Lena was British born and thus spoke Cockney. Satya spoke Hindi, and her girlfriend Sombra spoke Spanish. Amelie spoke beautiful French, Ana spoke Arabic too like her daughter of course. Aleksandra was fluent Russian and Mei of course Chinese. Orisa the quadruped spoke, surprisingly, English too - Which was entirely different to Cockney if one listened to Lena and Emily. They were very distinguishable because when the Brits really got talking, their rhyming slang made them unable to be understood.

Mei was smiling again, twirling the cord of her phone around her chubby little index finger. "Sit down next to me," she sang back, laying down longways down her bed. Her voice was high pitched and giddy from the degree of her smile, which was high. Zarya could hear it through the phone, she could hear her girlfriend's smile and it made her heart shake and the butterflies come back to her tummy. There was almost always butterflies in her tummy from talking to Mei, it was a part of the Chinese climatologist being older than her.

"Te, kto nakhodyat, chto ikh tronulo bezumiye…" Zarya sang again, smiling and finally relaxing, with the guitar and drums in her head playing, helping her along with the beat of the song she and Mei loved to sing.

"Sit down next to me…" Mei sang back.

"Te, kto schitayut sebya nelepymi…"

"Sit down next to me…" Mei again sang back, wiggling her left leg over the knee of her right.

"V lyubvi, v strakhe, v nenavisti, v slezakh…" Zarya changed and slowly coaxed Mei to join with her. "In love, in fear, in hate, in tears. In love, in fear, in hate, in tears…"

"Zài ài, kŏngjù, chóuhèn, lèishuĭ zhōng…"

And then they both joined in together again for the great crescendo that would be the end of the song and most likely the end of their call together. Aleksandra did not want it to end at all, she couldn't bear for it to end and for Mei to go for a few more days. She just wanted to see her again, to hold her small and chubby adorable frame in her toned and beefy arms. The muscle pusher and the small and thick climatologist - a bold but utterly gorgeous and wholesome pair they made.

"Oh sit down, oh sit down, oh sit down. Sit down next to me. Sit down, down, down, down, in sympathy…" They completed and once their voices died down a little, Zarya heard little Mei let loose a little yawn. She could tell her small girlfriend was very tired, as she always was.

"Please get some sleep darling. I see you in London soon da?" Aleksandra asked, holding the phone in her hotel room with both hands. She loved Mei so much she just was so desperate to see her once again it was slowly killing her.

"Da, 'Sandra. I love you so much." Mei responded and yawned again.

"I love you too little snowflake. Good night, dorogaya…"


End file.
